


Go out with me?

by hs_merlin_fest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hs_merlin_fest/pseuds/hs_merlin_fest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock Arthur Pendragon wants comic book geek Merlin to go out with him.  <b>Created by <a href="http://thecheekydragon.livejournal.com/">thecheekydragon</a>!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Photo-manipulation with added digital art effects.

  



End file.
